finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Elemancy
Elemancy is one of two magic-casting systems in Final Fantasy XV, available to Noctis and his entourage. The other system is related to the Ring of the Lucii and is exclusive to Noctis. Using Elemancy does not cost MP, instead requiring each spell be crafted from available ingredients collected from the world. Spells carry over when using New Game Plus and chapter select. The Final Fantasy XV Ultimania describes Elemancy as a "power beyond human understanding wielded by royalty." However, if refined and stored in a Magic Flask, it becomes available to others in a pseudo manner. Procurement Elemancy requires a few key ingredients to "craft" a spell. Units of elemental energy can be drawn from elemental veins found throughout the world in triangular formations around potential campsites, and acquired from enemies defeated with mechanical energy-absorbing weapons, like the Engine Blade or the Drain Lance. Elemental energy can also be at times drawn from manmade deposits like nitrogen tanks in certain dungeons. A Magic Flask is a reusable container to put the crafted spell into. More flasks are acquired as the game progresses. After procuring the necessary ingredients, a wide variety of spells can be created by putting together Fire, Ice, and Lightning elements. Consumable items and spoils from monsters can spice up a crafted spell, adding secondary effects like multi-casts from a single flask, healing the party while damaging enemies, and lacing the spell with status effects. Spells must have a dominant element, otherwise the concoction is a hybrid marked by a "?" that will result in a random spell with uncontrollable effects. While these spells are powerful, they are hard to employ strategically due to the amount of variation that may occur. Any spell crafted will be added to a list of known recipes for easy access and repeat crafting. Crafting a spell for the first time earns the Magical Worker achievement/trophy. Execution After a Magic Flask is filled, it can be equipped to Noctis's weapon slot like any other weapon, and to the secondary weapon slots of Ignis, Gladiolus, and Prompto. As Noctis, when the flask is selected as the active weapon in battle, holding the attack button will create an area-of-effect sphere that can be moved with the left stick. Releasing the attack button will throw the flask and release the crafted spell within the zone inside the sphere. If released within close proximity of an ally or enemy, Noctis will flip away, allowing him to avoid the initial blast. If locked onto an enemy with the flask selected, the player can tap the attack button to automatically launch the spell on the locked target and the area surrounding them. After using a flask, a cooldown period will begin. This cooldown is shared between the party. If interrupted while beginning to cast a spell, the cooldown period may initiate, albeit not consuming a charge. Elemancy cannot break off enemy appendages. Gladiolus, Ignis and Prompto use Elemancy on their own when they have it as a Secondary Arm, but an AI-controlled Noctis never uses magic. The AI-controlled party seems to prefer using magic against stronger enemies. However, Noctis is the natural magic-caster of the party as the player can easily equip him for high Magic stat with attires, royal arms, and accessories. Equipped Elemancy is not used during Ignis's Overwhelm Technique. Using a spell the first time earns the Black Mage achievement/trophy. Additional effects Environmental Elemancy's damage affects enemies and allies in range, and consists of the opening blast and an aftermath. The element used may be stronger in a particular area, like fire elemancy in an arid climate. Elemancy leaves lasting effects on the environment it is cast in: Fire will burn away grass, Thunder will electrify conductive metal surfaces, and Blizzard will cover friend and foe alike in ice. Fire and Thunder effects can damage and stun anyone in range of the aftermath, while Blizzard effects will slow all victims' movements. Each will also inflict Burnt, Shocked, or Frozen. Damage incurred from elemancy can't knock the party into Danger. Casting blizzard-type magic on a body of water freezes everything in the water in place, including enemies. If the player is standing on a rock in the body of water, they remain unaffected and can thus focus on the immobile targets. They can also avoid the freezing water by casting next to the target, making Noctis backflip onto the freshly-frozen ice. Third-level spells will have a drastic effect on the battle area, and if low-level spells are cast in quick succession, their combined environmental effects can equal out to those found on higher level spells. For instance, casting three Fire spells repeatedly will cause the area to become extremely warm, where everyone begins to take burning damage, just as if a single Firaga was used. Using third-level or "limit break" tier magic (or Holy from the Ring of the Lucii or Armiger Unleashed) will cancel out any active elemental effect on the field. Equipping Rare Metal does not allow Noctis to break the damage limit with elemancy; the player will always need to use "limit breaking" catalysts when crafting for that. Catalyst effects Items, Ingredients and Treasures can add effects to spells to either give them more damage or an additional effect. As spells are offered either a higher quantity of the catalyst used, or a more powerful type, their level will increase, which boosts the success rate of inflicting their side effect, as well as maximizing hits from multicast spells. Allies can be inflicted with status ailments if they take damage from the initial blast. Hover your cursor over the effect for formulas. Spell naming The spell name depends on the catalyst used, the potency, and whether the spell is a single element, double element, or triple element. If a Limit Break catalyst is not used, the spell name will depend on the element and potency. If a Limit Break catalyst is used, the name is determined by the element. Ascension The Magic grid on the Ascension system enhances Elemancy. Non-''Final Fantasy'' guest appearances ''Tekken 7'' Noctis can use multiple different Elemancy as one of his attacks. Within the Move List option, these attacks are Thunder Impact, Flare Drive, Blizzard Spike, Thunder Strike, and Fire Blast. Etymology Trivia *Noctis uses fire spells as counterattack seemingly without a magic flask against certain enemies, such as the behemoth king, some magitek armors, and Melusine. *King Regis, the Kingsglaive and Ardyn Izunia have displayed the ability to cast elemental spells without requiring magic flasks, although it remains unknown whether it is Elemancy or another form of magic. *Ignis' Libra Elementia technique functions similarly, having him throw a flask of his own infinite supply that will also prioritize targeting an enemy's specific elemental weakness. His Enhancement technique has him imbue a flask's elemental energy into Noctis's weapons. References ru:Элемантия Category:Elemancy in Final Fantasy XV Category:Abilities in Final Fantasy XV